Il faut de l'imagination
by Le Petit Kevin
Summary: Il faut de l'imagination : se poser devant les Tuches, faire un concours de rot, violenter un cosplayeur… Loki nous surprendra toujours… Quelques scènes sorties de mon esprit et mises en mots.


Il faut de l'imagination.

Loki s'observait dans le miroir depuis déjà quelques minutes. Il se trouvait incroyablement beau.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement pour cette raison. Loki avait … et bien, avait cette envie de "changer de coupe" comme disaient les pitoyables mollusques de Midgard.

C'est ainsi que le redoutable super-vilain ayant presque détruit New-York se retrouva à se balader tranquillement dans la ville, à chercher le chanceux salon de coiffure qui aurait l'honneur de recevoir un dieu tel que lui.

Le salon s'appelait "coup de ciseaux". Ah, il y était ! Il avait bien entendu choisi un salon de qualité, pour les stars, avec des prix exorbitant.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra, royale, le menton relevé, hautain comme la divinité qu'il était.

Tout le monde le regarda entrer, bouche-bée, les yeux ronds. Quel charisme il avait, quand même ! Ç'était peut-être aussi qu'il avait sa tenu divine d'Asgard, avec son armure d'or et sa cape verte.

Une jeune s'approcha de lui, hésitante. Elle n'était pas sûre, mais il lui semblait que le presque destructeur de New-York venait d'entrer dans le salon de coiffure dans lequel elle travaillait. Elle devait rêver, non ? En même temps, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'humain pour s'habiller ainsi.

Alors au bout d'un instant, après avoir accepté ce qu'elle voyait, la coiffeuse demanda, bredouillante :

\- Que… heu… puis-je faire pour vous… monsieur ?

Il la toisa de haut, cherchant dans ses yeux si il pouvait confier à cette mortelle sa précieuse chevelure. Visiblement, il fut satisfait car il déclara :

\- Et bien, mortel, je veux "changer de coupe" comme vous dites. N'est ce pas ce que vous faites dans un salon de coiffure?

\- C'est que … commença-t-elle hésitante, d'habitude, il faut demander un rendez-vous, avant de venir … nous sommes pleins, malheureusement …

\- Ai-je l'air de quelqu'un qui prend "rendez-vous" ? Vous devriez être honoré que je songe à aller dans cet endroit qui me paraît ma foi fort peu accueillant.

Aïe aïe aïe ! Si le dieu repartait sans ce qu'il voulait, il pourrait bien détruire tout le bâtiment ! Ou pire, il donnerait mauvaise réputation au salon !

\- Nous allons arranger ça ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Une place va bientôt se libérer.

Loki renifla, méprisant. Il n'était pas venu pour qu'on lui dise d'attendre son tour. Enfin, quelqu'un de sa stature !

Agacé, il se dirigea vers une grosse femme qui se faisait couper les cheveux.

Elle fut un peu effrayée en le voyant arriver. À raison. Il claqua des doigts en sa direction. Puis …

\- Hiii ! Hurla le grosse femme, épouvanté.

\- Vous avez une place de libre, je pense, déclara le dieu.

Le coiffeuse observa, stupéfaite, la cliente qui avait tout simplement perdu ses cheveux.

\- Mais enfin ! Souffla-t-elle, choqué.

\- Alors, j'attends ! Pas de cheveux, pas de coiffeur ! Alors sortez de ce fauteuil, être inférieur.

La pauvre femme s'enfuit en hurlant, terrifiée. Loki s'installa confortablement dans le siège, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

La coiffeuse se plaça rapidement derrière lui, ne voulant pas perdre ses cheveux.

\- Et… que souhaitait vous que je fasse de vos cheveux ?

Loki sourit, satisfait de son choix. Il lui fallait quelque chose à la hauteur de sa splendeur alors…

\- Faites moi une crête. Ordonna-t-il.

Elle faillit s'évanouir.

Et voilà comment il se trouva affublé d'une grande crête en pique. Il a-do-rait !

Et il n'avait naturellement pas payé. Sa seule présence avait était un payement, en soi. Bien, et si il se faisait une teinture verte ?

.

.

Il faut de l'imagination.

Les Avengers étaient tous à bord du petit avion. L'ambiance était tendu, surtout dut au fait de la présence des deux asgardiens. Ils venaient tout juste d'attraper Loki, le dieu du chaos qui avait pour but d'asservir la race humaine grâce à son armée chitauris.

En attendant d'arriver à destination, chacun s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient. Clint et Natasha parlaient à voix basse en jetant parfois des regards meurtriers vers le prisonnier, Steve s'entretenait avec Fury. Bruce avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Thor regardait fixement son frère avec un air triste, et celui-ci regardait discrètement le portable de Stark.

Le milliardaire était en pleine concentration en train de jouer à Subway Surfer. Son principal objectif : ne pas se prendre de train.

\- Vous venez de vous prendre un train, lui annonça tranquillement Loki.

\- Tais-toi. C'est très complexe, et tu n'arriverais même pas à faire la moitié de la distance que je viens de faire.

Le dieu haussa un sourcil, le mettant au défi. Le géni lui tendit son portable en ricanant.

\- Je paris que tu tiens pas 100 milles mètres.

\- Je demande une partie d'essai, réclama le dieu.

\- Si tu veux, répondit Stark en haussant les épaules.

Alors il toucha l'écran et le personnage commença à courir.

Il fallait dire que pour une première fois, Loki se débrouillait plutôt bien. Il fait sauter le garçon au dessus des barrières, sur des trains, faire des roulades…

\- Je dois admettre que pour un midgardien, il a une bonne endurance, avoua le dieu.

Le score était à 43 267 lorsqu'il se prit un train.

\- À quoi sert cette petite clé bleue qui s'affiche ? Demanda Loki.

\- Ah, ça, c'est pour ressusciter, mais …

Le dieu utilisa la clé sans hésiter.

\- Putain Loki ! Enfoiré de dieu ! S'exclama le milliardaire en se jetant sur le coupable et lui arrachant le portable. C'est super rare, les utilises pas comme ça !

\- Félicitations, stupide humain, je viens de rentrer dans une barrière !

\- T'utilises plus de clés, ok ?!

\- Bien, pas de clés.

\- Cette fois ci ça compte, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Attends je regarde pas, je veux la surprise. Dit le génie en s'éloignant.

Le dieu recommença une partie.

Il était ultra-concentré, déterminé à montrer a ce mortel la vraie puissance d'un dieu. Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Sans vraiment le remarquer, tout les super-héros s'étaient rapprochés du joueur en formant un demi- cercle devant lui, la tête penchée pour observer le personnage qui esquivait les trains et les barrières. Personne ne soufflait mot.

Stark rigola au bout d'un moment avant de s'exclamer :

\- Aller Loki je sais que t'es mort des dizaines de fois ! Fait pas ton mauvais perdant et admet que je suis le plus fort !

Ses amis l'observèrent avec un sérieux mortel sans rien dire.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que finalement, le dieu se redresse et soupire.

\- Il semble que je me sois pris un train.

Stark s'approcha avec un grand sourire. On ne pouvait pas le battre à ce jeu.

\- Alors, ce score ?

Le dieu tourna l'écran avec un sourire maléfique.

Le milliardaire observa, médusé, le bonhomme qui courrait au ralenti sur un fond de couleur rouge jaune et vert.

New High score ! 1 110 667

Record pulvérisé.

\- Et sinon, t'es doué à Candy Crush ? Parce que je suis bloqué à un niveau ….

.

.

Il faut de l'imagination.

Après une après-midi sur la plage, Loki, qui sautille d'un pied à l'autre à cause du sable brûlant.

\- Aïe ! Ça brûle, ça brûle !

La prochaine fois, il prendra des tongs.

.

.

Il faut de l'imagination.

Loki en train d'hésiter depuis maintenant dix minutes entre un 280 ou un double cheeseburger.

Il fait attendre tout le monde, mais hé, c'est un dieu !

Il s'en fiche.

.

.

Il faut de l'imagination.

Loki, en train de hurler de terreur dans le grand huit de la fête foraine.

Il descend et, plutôt mécontent, détruit le manège.

On à pas idée, d'inventer quelque-chose comme ça !

C'est forcément un géni du mal, comme lui.

.

Il faut de l'imagination.

Il préfère la barbe à papa.

.

.

Il faut de l'imagination.

Loki hurle de peur. De façon pas très viril.

Une salle bestiole noire à pattes velues lui monte sur le bras.

Le concierge l'a entendu. Tant pis pour lui, il ne doit pas y avoir de témoin.

.

.

Il faut de l'imagination.

Loki éclate de rire en se tenant les côtes.

Ah, ces Tuche !

.

.

Il faut de l'imagination.

Loki se balade tranquillement dans les rues de New-York. Il ne cherche pas de problème !

Mais si Thor lui propose une photo avec lui, évidemment qu'il doit réagir ! Et comment pouvait-il connaître le concept du Cosplay ?!

.

.

Il faut de l'imagination.

Clint et Stark font un concours de rots au Mc Donald's. Le duel est serré.

Les autres les regardent avec un mélange de pitié et d'agacement. Ça pu le saucisson, avec leurs bêtises.

Loki revient avec son verre de coca et s'assoit à la table. Clint tente un rot un peu timide et Stark se moque de lui.

Loki boit une longue gorgé de sa boisson puis avale le tout. Puis là … il nous lâche le plus gros, le plus long, le plus royale des rots jamais entendu. Tout le monde le regarde, stupéfait. Il leur adresse un petit sourire de prince, content de lui.

\- Ok Loki, t'es pas roi d'Asgard mais t'es officiellement le roi des roteurs, déclare Clint en se prosternant.

.

.

Il faut de l'imagination.

Loki, en pleine forêt. Il écrase avec un rire démoniaque les fourmis qui sortent en panique de leur fourmilière.

\- Muahahaha ! Fourmis, fourmis ! Je vous écraserai-toutes, créatures inférieures !

.

.

Il faut de l'imagination.

Loki qui marche dans les rues de New-York. Très classe, comme d'habitude avec son armure asgardienne. Il regarde les humains, ces créatures pathétiques avec un mélange de dégout et de supériorité.

Puis il se prend une fiente de pigeon sur l'épaule.

Ça casse un peu le personnage.

Bien sûr, le dieu réagit immédiatement : il casse les deux ailes du coupable puis tue tout les pigeons qui auraient vu la scène. Il ne faudrait pas de témoins.

Il soupire en voyant un SDF qui le regarde, médusé.

Bon, il ne peut pas tuer tout le monde, quand même !

\- Un mot, mortel et il t'arrive le même sort que ce stupide volatile.

.

.

Il faut de l'imagination.

C'est Loki qui patiente seul à une table de restaurant. Il attend son collègue du mal, Doom. Ce dernier arrive enfin et s'assoit en face du dieu.

\- Enfin là. Sache que la prochaine fois que tu me fais attendre…

Il prend tranquillement son verre de vin qu'il a prit pour faire passer le temps, et bois délicatement, pour plus d'effet dramatique et de suspense. C'est que c'est un vrai acteur ! Puis il se met soudain à s'étouffer, tousser, des larmes aux yeux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demande l'autre, inquiet. Du poison ?

Il se lève, à la recherche du coupable. Loki lui fait signe de la main pour le rassurer, toujours en train de mourir étouffé.

\- Ce… c'est rien, j'ai juste avalé de travers.

.

.

Il faut de l'imagination.

Il ricana en songeant au mauvais qu'il allait encore jouer au Avengers. Il se déplace furtivement, sans bruit jusqu'à la cuisine.

Puis toujours sans un bruit, il ouvre la machine magique froide.

Puis il met en place son plan maléfique. Loki s'en va sur la pointe des pieds de la scène du crime, puis ricane de nouveau.

La tête qu'auraient ces stupides humains lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte que les pompottes ne sont pas remplis de compote de pomme, mais d'air !

Il n'était pas le dieu fourbe du chaos et de la destruction pour rien.

.

.

Il faut de l'imagination.

" Siri, lequel serait le meilleur otage entre le président des États-Unis et Iron Man ?"

.

"Siri, envoi à Stark que c'est un humain stupide et prétentieux"

.

.

Il faut de l'imagination.

Loki à la piscine… avec un bonnet de bain sur la tête. Vert, évidemment.

.

.

Il faut de l'imagination.

Loki avait besoin de se défouler, alors il a était à la fête foraine au stand de tir. C'est le meilleur à ce jeu, il a même gagné la grosse peluche de Hulk.


End file.
